Pour l'éternité
by Urukhai4796
Summary: Toutes les fins de sont pas malheureuses, au fond. OS sur Haldir.


Comme toutes les nuits, il sentait l'appel de la forêt. Haldir attendait, assis sur son balcon depuis déjà un bon moment, que les nuages se dissipent pour dévoiler l'immense lune au-dessus du bois, car c'était à ce moment qu'_elle_ apparaissait. _Elle_, si douce esprit inconnu qui lui semblait pourtant si familière. _Elle_, la seule dites personne qui avait attiré son attention bien qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Chaque soir, lorsque la lune était bien haute dans le ciel _elle_ l'appelait. «_Haldir_.» Murmurait-elle une seule et unique fois alors que le gardien prenait le sentier vers la forêt, qui menait au sous-bois près de la rivière où les reflets de la lune éclairaient ses pas. _Elle_ était toujours là, tant et aussi longtemps que la lune brillait au-dessus de la forêt. _Elle_ n'apparaissait que la nuit, au moment où il était censé caresser de nombreux rêves.

Il venait à peine de franchir l'entrée du sous-bois qu'il entendit _son_ rire mélodieux, un rire qui ne prônait ni la méchanceté, ni la moquerie. Le gardien transpirait tout en pivotant sur lui-même plusieurs fois, il _la_ cherchait. Il entendait _sa_ douce voix qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors qu'il comprit ses paroles. «_Suis-moi_.» Disait-elle doucement. Haldir leva le regard vers l'horizon, ses yeux se posèrent sur une fine silhouette qui tournoyait à travers les arbres plus loin, dans l'un des rayons de lumière de la lune. Une ombre, c'est tout ce qu'il voyait d'_elle_, il ne pouvait la toucher, ni la voir.

Le gardien avança lentement vers la silhouette qui s'éloignait d'avantage. Ses pas accélérèrent lorsqu'il vit qu'_elle_ allait bien plus vite que lui. Il la suivait de loin, jamais il ne pouvait l'approcher plus que cela. Une âme si pure, si douce. Depuis des mois il venait ici à toutes les nuits pour la voir _elle_. Même lorsqu'il était de garde aux frontières du pays _elle_ était avec lui, chaque nuit, apparaissant en même temps que la lune. Plus le temps passait, plus les moments avec _elle_ s'intensifiaient. _Elle_ semblait être de plus en plus présente auprès de lui, _elle_ restait dans la forêt de plus en plus longtemps.

Une ombre et des voix, c'était tout ce dont Haldir pouvait voir et pourtant cela suffisait pour que son cœur en tombe amoureux. Pourquoi était-_elle_ là ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à pouvoir l'apercevoir ? Ô oui les questions ne se faisaient pas rares mais ils ne les posaient pas, car par expérience il savait qu'_elle_ ne répondrait pas. Il continuait de la suivre à travers les branches des mellyrn, _elle_ dansait pour lui tout en avançant, la lumière de la lune venait épouser parfaitement les courbes de son corps. _Elle_ riait doucement, un rire qui sonnait comme une mélodie aux oreilles de l'elfe. _Elle_ était si belle, même s'il ne pouvait la voir il le savait.

_Elle_ le mena dans une petite clairière, le bruit de la rivière accompagnait avec douceur les mouvements qu'_elle_ faisait. Haldir s'arrêta un moment en voyant qu'_elle_ n'allait pas le mener plus loin. Il observa la silhouette qui disparaissait et réapparaissait sans cesse dans chaque rayon lunaire. _Elle_ tournoyait avec le vent tout en chantant doucement. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du gardien en la voyant au loin, _elle_ était si gracieuse. Peu importe qui elle était et pourquoi elle était ici, il l'aimait.

Il observa l'ombre jusqu'à l'aube, là où _elle_ disparut avec la lune comme si _elle_ n'avait jamais été présente. Haldir était maintenant seul dans le calme de la clairière, il savait qu'il n'était pas en danger car _elle_ ne le mènerait jamais là où il pourrait l'être. C'est dans un profond soupir qu'il rebroussa chemin, retournant à son talan dans un silence effrayant.

La nuit suivante il partait pour les frontières, prenant la route avec les autres gardiens dans un clame immense. Il ne l'entendait pas mais il savait qu'_elle_ était là. Il observait les alentours avec soins et parfois il pouvait l'apercevoir quelques secondes, dansant entre les mellyrn avec la grâce d'un papillon qui volait doucement contre le vent.

Ils arrivèrent tout juste aux frontières, quelque chose n'allait pas. La forêt était silencieuse, plus qu'à son habitude. Haldir _la_ cherchait du regard mais rien, même _elle_ était silencieuse. Quelques secondes plus tard les gardiens comprirent l'origine de ce silence de mort, un petit groupe d'orc les prirent en embuscade. Ils se livrèrent à un violent combat contre les intrus, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu.

Haldir combattait avec précision, encochant flèche après flèche pour tuer les ennemis. Après quelques minutes de combat intense, il tua le dernier ennemi qui se tenait devant lui. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps pendant qu'une voix résonnait dans ses oreilles. «_Attention, mon amour_.» Lui avait-_elle_ chuchoté. Haldir pivota sur lui-même rapidement comme si sa vie en dépendait pour découvrir un orc debout à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait son sabre bien haut au-dessus de sa tête, quelques secondes plus tard et il l'aurait tué. Le gardien resta immobile, voyant que l'ennemi avait un regard vide, remplis de souffrance, et qu'il ne bougeait pas. L'orc tomba a genou aux pieds d'Haldir avant s'étaler complètement sur le sol, face contre terre. Il était mort. Le gardien fit un mouvement de recul pour ne pas que l'ennemi s'effondre sur lui, il l'observa longuement alors qu'il gisait par terre.

Pas de flèche, pas de marque de blessure apparente. Comment était-il mort alors ? Il fixait le cadavre sur le sol sans rien dire, l'esprit remplit de questionnements. Puis c'est alors qu'il entendit _son_ rire. C'était _elle_ qui l'avait tué, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il resta immobile pendant un moment avant de reprendre le combat, constatant que les autres gardiens qui étaient un peu plus loin luttaient toujours contre l'ennemi.

Devoir accompli, il _la_ cherchait du regard mais sons succès. Elle avait disparu malgré la haute lune dans le ciel. Haldir s'aventura dangereusement un peu plus loin dans les bois sans voir le moindre signe ou le moindre son de la silhouette. Il retourna à ses activités tant bien que mal, hanté par ce qui venait de se produire.

Les semaines passèrent et il ne l'avait toujours pas revu, malgré son acharnement à retourner dans le lieu où il la voyait habituellement. La tristesse remplissait son cœur, pouvait-_elle_ avoir été tué ? Non, impossible. Un esprit ne peut pas mourir. Alors pourquoi avait-_elle_ disparu ? Il avait beau hurler sous la lune, _la_ supplier de venir mais il ne recevait jamais de réponses. Les jours s'assombrissaient, toujours pas de signe de _cette_ chose pour laquelle il ressentait un sentiment profond. _Elle_ avait disparu. Il s'acharnait à retourner dans la forêt chaque nuit, dans l'espoir de pouvoir entendre son rire ou d'entrevoir sa silhouette au loin entre les arbres, mais toujours le silence.

Toujours sans signes, il fut envoyé au nord quelques semaines plus tard dans le but d'apporter des renforts aux hommes. La lune était absente cette nuit-là, recouverte par d'épais nuages. La lutte pour la bataille du Gouffre de Helm fut sanglante, des pertes inestimables. L'ennemi était bien plus nombreux qu'eux, c'était voué à l'échec. L'ordre avait été donné, ils devaient se replier au bastion le plus vite possible.

Une douleur traversa le corps du gardien, une dague l'avait transpercé. Sa vision le troublait, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Haldir lâcha son épée, n'avant plus assez de force pour la tenir. Un second coup le frappa, cette fois son destin venait de disparaitre pour de bon. Son regard se posa sur les cadavres de ses frères qui étaient tombés bravement au combat, ceci serait également son sort. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, il vient doucement s'écrouler sur le sol, luttant pour continuer de respirer.

Quelques nuages se dissipèrent pour laisser la lune briller au-dessus de lui, il la fixa longuement. C'est alors qu'il entendit _son_ rire, puis la silhouette apparut devant lui, _elle_ était plus près que jamais. Les battements du cœur d'Haldir s'atténuèrent rapidement, ses yeux se fermaient tranquillement. À travers ses cils il vit la silhouette se pencher au-dessus de lui puis _elle_ lui tendit la main. Le halo de lumière que dégageait la lune frappait dans son dos, _elle_ semblait être un ange. «_Rejoins-moi_.» Murmure-t-elle doucement alors qu'Haldir trouva une dernière force pour agripper la main tendue vers lui. À sa dernière surprise, il y avait réellement un contact, la main qui le tenait se serra d'avantage autour de la sienne. Ses yeux se fermèrent finalement alors qu'il poussait son dernier souffle.

Son âme quitta son corps d'une manière inattendue, attirée par une ombre, _sa_ silhouette. Il se retrouva finalement devant _elle_, pouvant apercevoir son visage, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Le décor était pâle, rien ne se trouvait autour d'eux. _Elle_ lui souriait, laissant une nouvelle fois ses oreilles bercer par _son_ rire, tel un ange. Elle était belle, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Envouté par la beauté de _celle_ qu'il pouvait enfin voir après avoir passé tant de temps à _la_ côtoyé, il sourit à son tour puis elle lâcha sa main pour tourner les talons. Elle s'éloigna doucement en tournoyant avec le vent comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois, mais cette fois-ci Haldir pouvait la voir et la toucher.

«_Pour l'éternité_.» Chuchote-t-elle comme pour terminer ses dernières paroles alors qu'elle continuait à danser doucement juste un peu plus loin. Le gardien afficha un sourire sincère avant de la suivre dans son élan. Il la rejoignit rapidement en ne manquant pas de l'effleurer avec ses doigts au passage, comme pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait encore sentir sa peau sous ses mains. Elle se tourna doucement pour prendre les mains d'Haldir dans les siennes, puis elle encra son regard dans le sien en affichant un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres.

Pour la première fois, le gardien se sentait libéré. Délivré de toute la souffrance que son cœur endurait depuis plus de mille ans, de toute la culpabilité qu'il pouvait avoir ressenti. Son passé était resté avec son corps inanimé, au sol de For le Cor, tandis qu'une nouvelle joie fleurissante avait suivi son âme à l'aube d'un nouvel avenir, avec _elle_.

Fin.

.

.

_**Une vision moins triste de la mort d'Haldir.**_

_**C'est un peu court mais il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. :)**_


End file.
